


She’s My Senpai!

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, no beta we die like daichi lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: “I really hope you aren’t crying.” You said, joining him on the floor. “I don’t think I can handle seeing a crying Buddha.”He didn’t respond, the room returning to its natural silence.“Tanaka?”“...”“Ryūnosuke?”“...”“Ryu?”“...”“Senpai?”
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	She’s My Senpai!

It was no secret to anyone that Tanaka Ryūnosuke was in love with Shimizu Kiyoko. Or maybe love wasn’t a strong enough label; infatuation would be the correct term. So when you along with the rest of the Karasuno team, watched as the lovesick second-year proposed to your fellow manager for the umpteenth time that day, you couldn’t help but cringe at the expected rejection from the older girl. 

But instead of powering through the rejection and proclaiming that he was in love with her even more now- to everyone’s surprise, Tanaka slinked away dejectedly for the very first time. For his usual loud and energetic demeanor to change to a sulking one, it meant something really was wrong.

Slightly worried, you followed the sad volleyball boy to the storage room, finding him slumped over next to the padded mats. He didn’t even acknowledge your presence, moping silently in his pitiful position.

“I really hope you aren’t crying.” You said, joining him on the floor. “I don’t think I can handle seeing a crying Buddha.”

He didn’t respond, the room returning to its natural silence. 

“Tanaka?”

“…”

“Ryūnosuke?”

“…”

“Ryu?”

“…”

“ _Senpai_?” 

You knew Ryu loved being called senpai, especially by you since you were older than him. Why, you didn’t know. But it was times like these where that fact came in handy. It seemed to be somewhat effective, his ears perking up at your voice. But there was still no verbal reply.

You huffed, having enough of this mopey Tanaka.

“Listen up and listen good Ryu, because I’m only ever going to say this once.” You said, grabbing his face in your hands and lifting him up from his slumped posture. 

If you hadn’t been so focused on cheering him up, you probably would’ve noticed his ears tinged red.

“You, Tanaka Ryunosuke, are awesome. Just because Kiyoko doesn’t have any interest in you, doesn’t mean that no other girl will. There’s someone out there for you, Ryu. So don’t get all mopey because one girl didn’t return your feelings.” You said, looking straight into his eyes. “Things don’t always turn out the way we hope, and I mean who hasn’t been in an unrequited love before? Yeah, it sucks right now, but your heart will heal and you’ll live.”

“Myu meally shink so senpai?” He asked, his words muffled from his face being squished between your hands.

“Of course!” You confirmed, confidently. “Also, let’s be honest, Kiyoko was way out of your league. She probably wouldn’t have even given you the time of day if not for the fact that you’re on the team.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be cheering me up?” he whined.

You could only respond with a heartfelt pat to his shaved head.

___________

“Ryu!” you exclaimed. “Nice kill.”

Normally, he would pump up his fist and yell happily at your compliment. But recently, instead of doing just that, he stammered out a ‘thank you’ as his face tinged red. And even weirder, instead of following around Kiyoko during breaks, he would come up to you asking if you needed any help with anything.

Kiyoko had also noticed this, mentioning the recent events to you with a knowing smile. You just figured she was just relieved of the fact of one less clingy admirer.

__________

“Senpai, I think I like someone else now.” Tanaka revealed to you, the night before their match with Inarizaki. The two of you were out on the terrace, taking in the cold Tokyo nighttime air.

You looked to him with a smile. “That’s great Ryu! I told you all you needed was some time. So who’s the lucky girl?”

He stammered, unable to look back at you. “Umm, she’s a close friend of mine.”

“Ah, I gotchu.” You winked. You figured it was his childhood friend he mad met at the lobby, before the opening ceremony. You had thought it was unusual that Tanaka was talking so comfortably with a pretty girl, and now you knew why. “So, are you going to ask her out?”

“Yeah, it’s just, she’s a little busy right now with volleyball.”

You nodded, understanding where he was coming from. “Your right, she probably needs to focus on her team winning nationals right now. But you could always ask her afterwards.”

“You think so?” He responded, with hopeful eyes.

“Of course!”

“Senpai, I l-” Tanaka got cut off by Takeda-sensei calling you both in to start the team meeting.  


_________

The bus ride home back to Miyagi was relatively silent, with all the boys passed out sleeping. The only two who seemed to be awake were Tanaka and Nishinoya, whispering secretly to each other, glancing in your direction every so often. Kiyoko advised you to ignore them and get some sleep, to which you tried before another round of whispering reached your ears. It was amazing to you how they were whispering so loudly, yet you couldn’t understand a word they were saying. 

When the bus reached Karasuno, everyone went their separate ways to head home. You and Tanaka’s house were relatively close by to each other, allowing the two of you to walk home together. And Tanaka seemed to have something to say, opening his mouth every so often, before closing it with a sigh.  


“Is everything okay, Ryu?” You asked.

Tanaka stopped in his tracks, making you look at him worriedly.

“Senpai,” he started. “-since we’re done with nationals and everything, do you think w-we could go out sometime?” He stammered out.

“Sure Ryu- wait, _what_?”

He looked away from your surprised expression, rubbing his neck shyly. “You said I should ask you after nationals…”

“Yeah, that you should ask Kanoka-chan. I didn’t think you were talking about me!” 

“Oh.”

His face turned red, realizing your misunderstanding.

“Do you have a thing for older girls who are also a manager for the volleyball team?” You suddenly asked him, distracting him from his embarrassment.

“No! Never!” He looks at you sincerely. “I don’t like you just because you’re a manager or because your my senpai. I like you because you’re beautiful and because my heart has beating like crazy every time you come near me or talk to me recently.” 

“I-um…” Now you were blushing, hearing his confession. “L-listen Ryu, I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

Seeing his shoulders hunch over in disappointment, you hurried to explain yourself.

“Not that it’s a bad thing! But you just got out of a two year unrequited relationship of following around Kiyoko. And I don’t want to feel like a rebound or a substitute for her. So I’m going to need some time to think about this, if you’re serious about dating me.”

Tanaka looked at you with firm eyes. “I’m nothing but serious. I made sure to get over my crush before deciding to ask you out.”

You smiled at his determination. “That’s good to hear. So let me think over this for a week, and I’ll give you my answer?

“Okay.” He agreed, but couldn’t hide the pout on his face.

Seeing his cute reaction, you thought maybe you wouldn’t need a whole week to say yes.

Bonus:

“Get away from my girlfriend, Yuu!” Tanaka yelled at his friend. He tried to tug you out of Nishinoya’s embrace by hugging you as well.

“She’s our manager!” Nishinoya replied, holding onto you even tighter.

“She’s my girlfriend!”

“She’s my senpai!”

“She’s _my_ senpai!” Tanaka emphasized.

You breathed a heavy sigh, feeling yourself being tugged back and forth. Maybe you really should’ve taken that whole week to think about just what you were getting yourself into.


End file.
